An ultrasound probe is preferably used for ultrasound examination on a subject such as a human or an animal. As a technique related to such an ultrasound probe, there is one described in Patent Document 1, for example. To be more specific, with application of a semiconductor manufacturing technique and an MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technique, this technique is to manufacture an ultrasonic transmitting and receiving device by lamination of thin films. The ultrasonic transmitting and receiving device includes a lower electrode provided on a silicon substrate, an upper electrode provided above the lower electrode, and first and second insulating films provided above the upper electrode. The first and second insulating films are formed to apply tensile stress and compressive stress in combination to adjust warpage of a gap between the upper and lower electrodes.
Also, Patent Document 2 describes an ultrasonic transducer in which a substrate having a first electrode inside or on a surface thereof and a diaphragm having a second electrode inside or on a surface thereof are disposed with a cavity interposed therebetween, the ultrasonic transducer including at least one beam.